Toe to Toe with Mistleto
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Haruhi is slowly but surely getting used to the chaos now surrounding her life. However that doesn't mean she won't happily take the time to relax and get things done. Starting with groceries. Not realizing that waiting for her are some rather annoying, unexpected guests. Other than a headache, what could possibly be awaiting our dear heroine?


Toe to Toe with Mistletoe

 **Author Notes: Whoo boy it's the greatest time of year-and it's here. Nana na na na naaaa~ I love that song, and more importantly i love it when i get inspiration for one shot week.**

 **Hope you guys are kicking back and enjoying yourselves! Now i do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but i do love Haru-chan!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was that time of year again for Haruhi. Snow was gently falling down on our dear heroine as she marched her way to the grocery store. School was out for the holiday season as majority of her classmates at Ouran Academy ditched class for an early vacation.

Damn rich people. In her public middle school they literally were in class till the day before Christmas Eve, the 23rd. But here she was, a highschooler, out and about getting some groceries for dinner tonight on the on the 23rd of December, with no school or homework whatsoever since the 1st...

Pure insanity, but she was used to it, well as much as one could be. She was just glad to get some time off away from the Host club. They weren't bad per say...they were just- Annoying.

Then again she wasn't rich, her values and ideas of living were far different then theirs, and to an extent that's ok. **"Let's see, cabbage for 89 cents per pound, pork with a coupon is on sale for about 5.46$..."** She squints her eyes, peering into her shopping basket.

Muttering under her breath all the prices of her chosen ingredients she heads to the registers. **"Hello ma'am! How are you today?"** She offers the smiling employee one of her own. **"Good, i'm surprised it's not so busy today."** The cashier could only shrug, she had no clue either.

 **"I don't know but i'm not complaining. Hey aren't you usually here later in the day?"** Haruhi passes the girl her card, hoping to get even more discounts. "Yeah, no school for a bit so I got time to do more stuff around the house. Figured I'd get shopping out of the way."

Her items, one by one get ranged up. **"Well that's good, hey out of curiosity where's those friends of yours? Haven't seen them around in a bit."** She barely suppresses a groan.

Ever since the host club decided to make an appearance in her neighborhood and waltz around the supermarket, they became rather attached to this place and every time they found out Haruhi was going out, would conveniently _'accidentally'_ bump into her.

 **"They're all on vacation."** And she was very(VERY) glad for it. For once it seemed she would be able to fully enjoy herself without having to worry about any sort of special event or hosting the other girls to pay off her debt. **"Well good for them! With your card and coupons your total is 42.85$"**

Haruhi was glad she was able to get in and out so quickly, actually in general she was happy in general, humming a tune as she makes her way back home with her groceries.

Of course, all good things must come to an end. As it was clear to see she had guests, since she noticed a black lean limousine parked in front of her apartment complex.

Her good mood was automatically depleted as she sighs and makes her way up the stairs. Mentally prepping herself she opens the door and already she's found herself regretting her decision.

 **"Haruhi~ Ooohhhh did you go grocery shopping? You should've invited us!"** At this rate she was ready to smash her head against the wall. The entire interior of her apartment has been reformed for the holidays.

Usually she hangs some cheap tinsel that she gets on sale after the holidays on the table and bring out some of her mothers old Christmas dishes set...but this?

They have a real tree, the top practically crushed into the cieling, and pine needles falling all over the floor. Full of random colored candy canes, expensive...looking...glass bulbs...

She's starting to feel nauseous just looking at it. Just beneath it was all sorts of fancy wrapped presents and souvenirs. The poor girl then started to feel her mouth water seeing the huge buffet of food lying on her small table.

It took everything she had to actually face her classmates. **"I thought you guys were on vacation."** This was nothing but absolute insanity, only made worse with Honey's big bright smile. **"We were, but we'd thought we'd drop by and visit!"**

She couldn't believe this, and the twins grinned at her expression. **"After all, you had declined all of our requests to come with us, we thought it'd be best to come and give our Christmas greetings~"** How they managed to get all this stuff in her house, she'll never know.

 **"How'd you guys get in my house?"** Her dad had a shift today, the door was locked when she left for groceries. **"We have our ways."** She held back a groan seeing Kyoya with that supposedly innocent smile. There was no doubt he had a hand in this.

Actually, knowing her dad, he probably gave Kyoya an extra key for situations like this. Defeated she walks towards the kitchen with the thought of making tea when Honey stops her. **"Haru-Chan wait!"** Stopping she turns around, just in time to catch a leaping upperclassman.

 **"What the-!"** No one was prepared when he pecked her cheek. **"EHHHH!?"** Giggling he points up to the top of the ceiling. Sure enough, there was some mistletoe hanging. **"Merry Christmas Haru-Chan~"** Like a trigger Tamaki and the twins Kaoru and Hikaru piled on her as well.

Smothering her in what seemed like a river of kisses and slobber. **"Hey! Get. Off me!"** Now she didn't want to seem like a scrooge but this was ridiculous! Next year there were going to be three things she's going to do...

First off, she's going to expect their arrival and do chores such as grocery shopping beforehand to prevent a similar occurrence. Secondly, she's going to change the locks to her door so Kyoya or her father can't let them in...

And finally, all else fails, she's going to rip off every piece of mistletoe that they hang, because now they won't even let her go. Practically treating her like a little doll to hold and smother. **"Haruhi~ I'm ho- ..."** Just in time for her father to go home.

the end

 **Author Notes: Yay one shot week for the holidays is here and things are actually happening on schedule. This one came to me at random but it worked out pretty well, or at least I thought so.**

 **Originally it was going to be a fairy tail Mirajane thing...but i lost my nerve, besides she's had enough screentime this year with all the chaos of the holiday events.**

 **With that I'm ending it here. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this and check out the other one shots for the holidays~ It means a ton for me when people like my work. Tchao for now!**


End file.
